Mixed-Up Minds
by Cute as a button22
Summary: Co-authored with Sabrina06. Phineas and Ferb wake up like normal, and start to build. But as Isabella and Gretchen quickly discover, something is a little mixed-up. Ferb can't seem to turn off his mouth, while Phineas is silent as a tomb! And, with this new Fineas and Pherb, everything gets a bit crazy... Long one-shot, so grab a cookie and read! And also review! K plus for kisses.


**A/N Sabrina06: This was fun to write. It's light-hearted and amusing.**

**A/N Cutie: I totally agree. We've actually been writing this for a while, now. It started as a wacky idea over PMs, and morphed into a rough copy on Word. Then we discovered…****_DocX_****. It was a magical moment for this story :D So anyway, after a few weeks of just messing around with it and some final editing, we present to you the story of Fineas and Pherb! (Yes, I did that on purpose).**

* * *

_Eeeep! Eeeep! _Perry awoke with a start and grabbed his wristwatch, trying to muffle the sound emitting from it. Perry chattered slightly in annoyance as he carefully extracted himself from underneath Phineas' arm. The fourteen-year-old murmured softly in his sleep and rolled over. Perry rubbed his sleep-heavy eyes and looked at the clock on Ferb's bedside table; it was barely past four in the morning. Perry sighed and jumped off of Phineas' bed, landing on two feet and slipping on hisfedora. He carefully lifted Phineas' sheets and reached under the red-haired boy's bed, flipping a small switch. He heard a slight scraping noise from under Ferb's bed. Perry _really _hated using this entrance to the O.W.C.A., because it was a dumb design; why put the switch under _Phineas' _bed, and the actual entrance under _Ferb's? _Perry rolled his eyes and slipped under the bed into a long, clear tube. He fell for longer than usual because of his location, but he eventually ended up in his branch of the agency's headquarters.

"Ah, Agent P, you're…" Major Monogram's sleepy sentence was cut off by a huge yawn. He blinked tiredly. "I'm sorry Agent P, but Doofenshmirtz was up early. It's probably related to Roger Doofenshmirtz's awards ceremony this morning. So get out there…" he was interrupted again by a huge yawn, "…and, um, put a stop to—" He literally fell asleep while standing up and toppled over. Poor, exhausted Perry saluted to the empty screen and trudged over to his rocket car. He blasted up through a hole in the agency's ceiling, the chilly pre-sun winds waking him almost instantly. With a new determination, he sped off towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz purred in delight. Perry, who had just broken through Doof's wall, for like the third time that week, stood in a fighting stance and chattered angrily at Heinz. "How…ugh, I give up on clever puns for the day." Doof sighed in annoyance. A large, musty tiger-skin rug fell from the ceiling and encased Perry in its jaws. "You know, I'm just going to skip right to my evil scheme monologue." Doof decided.

"You see..." Doof continued. "My brother, _Roger_..." He said the world like one might say _'I'm going to go and eat horse manure' _and scowled, "has so much charisma he could make a lamp post vote for him. And what do I have? Nothing. Nothing but my inventing skills, at least." Doof turned around and with a flourish spread his arms wide. "Behold…my Charisma-Swap-inator! I know, I know, the name's not very good, but I don't care!"

"Anyway," Doof continued. "Roger's receiving a prize today for being one of the best mayors in the history of mankind, and the ceremony takes place really early, which is probably why you're here before the sun is up." Doofenshmirtz looked out the window at the rising sun. "But, when I hit him with my machine, he'll be stuck with...err, well, let's just say my less than desirable people skills. And I'll have all of his charisma! I'll be able to run for office, beat him, and become unstoppable! I will rule the entire Tri-State Area!"

Perry rolled his eyes. He took off his hat and before the Doctor could blink twice, he threw it straight at the man's face. "Why does this hat smell like coconuts?" Dr. D's voice was muffled by the fabric of the hat. Perry escaped from the poorly designed trap by simply pulling out his trusty dental tools (they were extremely helpful weapons) and extracted the tiger rug's front teeth, enabling him to slip out easily. Perry snatched the hat from Doof's head, and the next thing Dr. D saw was a teal streak coming straight for him. "Wait, Perry the Plat—?" _Whap! _Heinz got a platypus fist to the nose.

"You're too late, Perry the Platypus," Heinz said thickly, rubbing his sore nose. "My inator is programmed to fire in, uh…" He checked his watch and grinned, "In about a second," he finished. Suddenly, a blinding ray of light flashed from the machine towards suburban Danville. "Oops," Doof watched the ray go far from its desired target, the 6:15 AM ceremony at City Hall, and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "I probably should've aimed that." _Great, _thought Perry, _now I have to go find out if that ray hit anyone important._

Perry chattered at Doof in annoyance at the extra work. "You know I have no idea what you're saying, right?" Doof said sarcastically. Perry chattered some more. "You don't have to be rude about it," Doofenshmirtz pouted. "I won fair and square this time." Perry rolled his eyes, and flew into action. Before he knew it, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was seated in a large ceramic plant pot, wiggling helplessly. "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Heinz wiggled his rump in anger. Perry tipped his hat, and took off with the use of his hang glider back to O.W.C.A. headquarters.

Perry didn't have any clue that Doofenshmirtz's invention had hit his owners.

**Flynn-Fletcher house**

"Good morning Phineas!" Ferb said enthusiastically. "Wow, never thought I'd say this, but...I think I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas shrugged, but didn't say a word.

After they showered and dressed, the boys got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. "Where should we start today? I know! How about we do... No! How about...? Phin? Hey, Phin? What are your thoughts on fusion... no, how about static... or creating music from...? I think I just gave myself a headache." Ferb closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as he rambled on and on, seemingly unable to stop. Phineas sat at the kitchen table and blinked at his brother.

Candace, who was also eating at the table, stared at them. "What is up with you two today?" She looked perplexed. "You've like, reversed. Usually Phineas won't shut up and Ferb won't open his mouth, but today Ferb's the chatterbox and Phineas may as well be dead with all the noise he's making."

"I just feel like talking a little bit Candace, is there really a problem with that? You, along with everyone else, always complain that you don't know what's on my mind, so now I'm letting you know what's on my mind and it's... Oh look, waffles!" Ferb completely dropped the conversation and stared at the golden-brown things.

Candace's jaw dropped. "_Mo-om_! Phineas and Ferb...or is it Ferb and Phineas? Either way, _MOM_! The boys are acting weird! And I don't even mean their usual weird; I mean W-E-I-R-D _weird_."

Linda turned around from where she was preparing breakfast. "Oh, Candace, so Ferb decided to say a few words today. It's not the end of the world."

Candace looked incredulously at her. "A few words? He's said more in the past five minutes than I've heard from him in the past five years!"

Phineas nodded solemnly and bent to stroke Perry, who had just walked in. Ferb made a wild grab for the waffles, grabbing one for himself and one for Phineas. Ferb immediately splattered his breakfast with a flood of syrup and dug in. Phineas carefully cut his waffle into equal cubes and dipped them into his puddle of syrup with a surgeon's precision. As Ferb continued to jabber about nothing with his mouth full of sticky bits of waffle, even Linda had to stare at the boys' behaviour. "Are you two...okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"Never been better," Ferb grinned, then shoved his last bite into his mouth and grabbed Phineas by the wrist. "C'mon, bro!" Phineas allowed himself to be pulled without protest and both boys disappeared into the backyard.

Linda and Candace just gaped. "What...?" Linda stuttered.

Candace gently closed her mother's mouth. "Sometimes it's better not to ask, Mom."

Ferb and Phineas were sitting under the Oak tree in the backyard. _Finally, he's decided to take a bit of a breather_, Phineas thought to himself as he watched a gentle breeze play with his mother's flowers. "Ferb?" Phineas asked and immediately regretted it.

"Phin! I know what we're going—!" Ferb started when the back gate opened up.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha dooin'?" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the boys' across-the-street-neighbor, stepped in with her best friend Gretchen in tow. Phineas waved politely, not moving from his spot. Ferb, however, looked over and sprang to his feet. He ran towards the girls, grabbed a very surprised Gretchen, spun her around, dipped her, and gave her a full, deep, on-the-lips kiss.

"Mmmm," Gretchen tried to speak but found Ferb's lips against hers. Her eyes slowly slid shut and she began to kiss him back. Isabella gasped. Phineas' eyes widened, slightly. Finally, Ferb broke the kiss and smiled. Gretchen looked a little dazed, but she smiled back at him—at least until she fainted into Izzy's arms. Isabella stared at Ferb in shock.

"What?" Ferb asked light-heartedly, and slightly confused. After giving the unconscious Gretchen one more kiss on the hand, Ferb turned and went towards the house. "I'm gonna go get some blueprints!" He called to Phineas. Phineas gave a thumbs up and went back to lazing under the tree.

"Um, okay...Phineas, what are _you _doing, since Ferb's apparently gone crazy?" Isabella tried to bring the situation back into a normal realm. She dragged Gretchen over to the large Oak and propped her against it. She then sat down herself. Phineas shrugged. "Okay, what is with you guys today?" Isabella demanded. Phineas looked at her like she was insane and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Gretchen woke with a start. "What did I miss?"

Isabella motioned for Phineas to walk to the fence with her, leaving Gretchen under the tree to "recover"."Phineas? Is everything okay? I mean, don't you think Ferb's acting a little strange?". Phineas shook his head, and took Isabella's hand in his and held it. Isabella blushed. "I—I, um..." She tried, and failed, to string together a full sentence.

Gretchen sat under the tree trying to catch her breath, but she suddenly sat up, grasping her heart. "Oh, my; I never would have thought that he…" She stopped abruptly and sighed in happiness.

"I never expected it either," Isabella admitted to Gretchen, as she came back to sit under the tree. Her face was still pink from Phineas' hand around hers.

Ferb suddenly came bounding back into the yard, his arms full of blueprints. "Gretchen, glad you're awake!" Ferb beamed. "Ok, so I have this amazing idea! Let's build assault cannons and have a water balloon war with them!"

"Sure, Ferb. Sounds like fun." Isabella said looking at Gretchen. "Excuse us a minute, guys." The raven-haired girl said and pulled her friend up by the hand. The two girls walked over to another side of the yard and started talking. "Gretchen? Are you okay?" Isabella looked cautiously at her friend.

Gretchen smiled back. "Never better. I just got a kiss from Ferb Fletcher!" Both girls squealed.

The boys were over at the tree having their own conversation. "I've wanted to do that for a while. I just never had the chance." Ferb said easily. Phineas looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess I had chances," Ferb admitted. "But I felt different when I woke up this morning. More...optimistic. Enthusiastic. You know?"

Phineas nodded. "I felt more grounded," he said quietly. "I thought more. I didn't have as much to say; nothing seemed important enough to actually voice. I was courageous enough to finally grab Isabella's hand, something I've wanted to do forever. It was nice. It is nice. But something feels...off."

Ferb pondered what his brother said for a moment. "You're right. Something is 'off'. My throat hurts, and my brain is kind of tingly. You start on the gun barrel." Ferb managed to completely change the subject, twice, without even realizing it. "I'll get drinks and start working on attaching the air compressors." Phineas gave his brother a quick thumbs-up and got to work. Ferb went into the house and came back a few minutes later with drinks for all.

The girls picked up some pieces and got to work helping Phineas. "So, Phineas..." Isabella started. He looked over at her. "I was wondering…would you like to go to the movies sometime?"

Phineas blinked. "Sounds great," He said, giving her a quick smile. Isabella looked wide-eyed at Gretchen and both girls smiled.

Gretchen went over to help Ferb. "Ferb?" He looked over at her. "Gretchen, I was wondering if you'd like to do something with me tonight."

The poor girl was caught off guard. "Err, uh, yeah! Sure. What did you have in mind?" She said with a smile.

Ferb took a step closer to her and cupped her face in his hands. "This." He said, and kissed her again.

"Ferb!" Gretchen cried in delight. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Ferb gave her an impish grin and grasped her hand. "Now come help me with the water balloon cannon." Gretchen sighed dreamily and allowed herself to be pulled along with Ferb as he ran across the lawn.

"Phineas? You sure are...quiet today," Isabella noted. Phineas smiled a little.

"Just don't have much to say," he shrugged.

Isabella's stopped dead. "You...Phineas Flynn...don't have much to say?"

"Nope." Phineas turned back to the cannon he was working on.

Isabella was flabbergasted. "You _'don't have much to say'_." She repeated numbly.

Phineas looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "It's all right." He said and patted her hand.

Gretchen and Ferb were busy putting the second cannon together. _Sploosh!_Ferb burst out in a fit of laughter. "Cannon works." He chuckled.

Gretchen screamed as a freezing stream of water burst from the cannon and hit her leg. "That water's cold! I'm gonna get you for that!"

_Splash!_

"Ahh!" Ferb hollered as he was hit.

But suddenly, all went quiet. Too quiet.

"F-Ferb?" Gretchen asked nervously. It was normal for Ferb not to talk, but this was the first time today that he had been completely silent. Phineas, who was, for some reason, still not talking, made no attempt start a conversation. Isabella seemed to have been stunned into silence by something. Ferb's face was unreadable as he turned to Gretchen. "Gretchen," he said quietly. "GOTCHA!" And he pulled a water squirter from behind his back and efficiently soaked her.

Isabella watched Ferb and Gretchen suspiciously. Of course she was happy for her best friend, who had secretly nursed a crush on Ferb for years, but something was wrong. Phineas, the boy she had loved for years, just wasn't...right. He was too quiet, too reserved. Almost like a normal Ferb. It's not that she wasn't inwardly squealing with joy about her date, but...he wasn't himself_. _She wouldn't feel like she was going on a date with her crush. She was afraid that she'd feel like she was going with his brother.

"Phineas?" Isabella whispered to herself. "What's happened to you? I like this, that you're not as nervous. You're paying attention to me. But it's just so, I don't know... strange."

Phineas, who was standing not too far away, heard her. He looked in the direction of his brother and Gretchen and saw how much fun they appeared to be having. He then looked over at Isabella with softness in his eyes, and saw she was deep in thought. He sighed and continued working for a few minutes.

"Isabella?" He asked quietly. She turned to him. "I'm sorry." He finished and hugged her.

"What are you sorry for Phineas?" She inquired.

"Upsetting you," He replied.

"Phineas, don't feel guilty!" Isabella exclaimed. "Whatever this...thing... is, I highly doubt it's your fault. It's just strange, almost like you and Ferb entirely swapped personalities."

Gretchen stepped away from Ferb, dripping wet, and pulled Isabella aside. "Iz, there's something strange going on here," Gretchen muttered as she wiped her glasses. "Ferb's being really fun and sweet, but he's not _Ferb_. He's basically…well, _Phineas. _I mean, their underlying, base personality is still their own. It's the more dominant aspects or traits that have changed or swapped."

"You're right." Isabella said. "Phineas seems more organized, more focused."

"And Ferb seems... disorganized and mischievous." Gretchen said, and smiled ever so slightly. "Is Phineas mischievous?"

Isabella bit her lip. "I know he'll play pranks on his brother, but that's as far as it goes. I think it's more like...well, they may have 'swapped' main traits, but it seems like those traits merged with their over-all personalities,"

Suddenly, it clicked in Gretchen's head. "So Ferb is partially Phineas, in a way," she said.

"And Phineas seems to have bits and pieces of Ferb," Isabella finished. "But how?"

"Ferb, I think the girls are right," Phineas said, surprisingly quiet, even considering his actions so far that day. He and Ferb had been putting the final touches on the water balloon assault cannons, and Ferb had been talking non-stop about something, but Phineas wasn't sure what.

"What do you mean?" Ferb asked. He seemed intent on hammering down one particular nail and didn't look up.

"Well," Phineas began, but it was obvious that Ferb wasn't paying attention. Phineas sighed, "Never mind."

Perry, while making his way around the tree, overheard what the girls were saying. He backed away and disappeared through a patch of flowers. He slid down a tube and landed in his lair. "Agent P?" Carl said as he saw the agent. "What brings you back? Doofenshmirtz has finished for the day." Perry cocked his head to the side briefly then shook his head sadly. "What happened, Agent P?" Carl walked over to the agent and they made their way to the monitoring system. Perry tapped a few controls and showed Carl the situation.

"It looks normal to me Agent P. Your owners are doing a variant of what they do every day." Perry shook his head in response and zoomed in on the boys. Perry then pointed specifically at Phineas who was obviously not talking. He looked at Carl and moved his hand in a gesture to imitate excessive talk. He then pointed at Ferb, who was talking, and pinched his bill closed.

Carl thought for a moment. "Major Monogram. We've got a situation."

"Great googoly moogly!" Major Monogram exclaimed as he walked in, Carl explaining the situation. "Agent P, this is very, very bad. How are we going to fix this?"

"Well, sir," Carl spoke up. "I may have an idea..."

"Do you understand Agent P?" Carl inquired of Perry. The platypus nodded and left his lair with a small device that strangely resembled a regular laser pointer. Though, it was supposed to have a wider field and the ability to reverse the effects of Doof's Swap-Inator.

Perry arrived back into the house and went into the boys' room. Once there, he sat in the window and aimed the pointer at his charges… making sure the girls were not in the field of the beam. "This should work Agent P. It might take an hour or so before everything is back to normal." Perry remembered what Carl said.

Three out of the four teens who forgot to change into swimsuits were thoroughly drenched by the time their water balloon war had ceased. "Ferb, you're NEVER allowed near me with water ever again!" Gretchen almost screamed as she sat down and started wringing out the hem of her shirt. "I'm glad I didn't wear jeans today." She finished.

Phineas and Isabella had decided to gang up on Ferb; he looked as though he'd never dry out. "I'm going to get some towels." Ferb announced and went into the house.

"You're dripping water all over the carpet!" Candace yelled at her British brother as they met in the hallway where the linen closet was.

"I'm in need of a few towels." Ferb replied.

Candace looked wide-eyed at him. "No kidding." She replied.

"We had a small water fight in the backyard and things got a little out of hand." Ferb explained to his sister. He took this opportunity to change into some dryer clothes of his own before bringing towels down for everyone else.

"How did I not get soaked?" Isabella looked over her fairly dry clothes and hair.

"I figured you didn't want to ruin your new shirt," Phineas said quietly.

"Phineas, what did you do?" Isabella accused him. Phineas gestured to a little tab on her water squirter. She pulled it off and examined it. "Phineas, is this a water repeler?"

Phineas grinned sheepishly and nodded. Ferb came back out with enough towels for all. Gretchen and Phineas made a grab for a towel. Ferb took one and draped it over Gretchen's shoulders and started to rub her arms. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said quietly to her. "I hope that we can remain friends." Gretchen looked at her hands for a moment then stood up and walked away from Phineas and Isabella. She motioned for Ferb to follow her.

"Ferb," Gretchen said quietly, once they were out of earshot. "Look, you're being really sweet. But you're not yourself. You're too much like...well, like Phineas."

Ferb cast his gaze downwards. "I understand." He said and started to leave.

Isabella was having a similar talk with Phineas by the tree. "Phin," Isabella said softly and reached for his hand. "I like this side of you. I really like this side of you." She sighed. _I can't believe I'm going to say this,_she thought to herself. "You're really a nice guy, but... You're too much like Ferb, and he's not the brother I want to spend time with, alone. Don't get me wrong, Ferb's great and all, but I want the real Phineas back... my Phineas back." She said quietly. "There has to be a way to reverse whatever it is that's happened to you."

Phineas just looked at her. "But I don't know what happened!" He burst out suddenly. "I just woke up this way this morning," he said more softly. "And Ferb woke up...like...me!" Isabella swore she saw a little bit of his old slightly insane excited glint in his eyes. "Something happened while we slept," Phineas concluded. "Something flipped us! We just have to fix it!" Isabella stared at the boy's sudden transformation. He was sounding like himself again!

Ferb walked across the yard and entered through the patio door.

"Ferb!" Phineas yelled as he leapt to hit feet trying to catch his brother's attention. He ran to the door and entered the house. "Ferb!" He called out as he looked around. Phineas glanced in the kitchen. _Ferb's not in there, _he thought. The living room was empty too.

"Phineas, do you _always _have to talk? Why can't you be more like Ferb—quiet, more reserved. Wait…Phineas, you're talking again? What happened?" Candace barraged her brother with questions. "Whatever happened seems to be wearing off. I've got to let Ferb know," Phineas explained.

Ferb!" Phineas called again, and Ferb emerged at the top of the stairs, hastily wiping tears from his eyes. He didn't say a word. "Ferb! Ferb! Whatever switched us this morning seems to be wearing off!"

Ferb's eyes brightened. "You mean that, I'm…back to being myself?" Ferb asked quietly. As Phineas nodded enthusiastically, Ferb broke into a grin, charged downstairs and pushed past his brother, towards the backyard. _I wonder where he's going,_thought Phineas. _But it doesn't matter; I need to talk to Izzy!_

Ferb came to a halt a few feet into the yard. Phineas rushed passed him and ran up to the girls, who were standing near the tree. Isabella seemed to be trying to comfort Gretchen. The events of the day sped through Ferb's mind, he closed his eyes tight. _How could I have been so stupid? _He thought to himself as he took a tentative step forward.

Phineas had reached the spot where the girls were talking. "Isabella, I was wondering…"

The girl in question shook her head, "Not now, Phin." Isabella put her hand on her friend's arm.

Gretchen looked to her friend. "It's okay, I'll just leave. Have a great time Iz."

Gretchen started to walk slowly towards the gate when she saw Ferb. "Gretchen," He said softly.

She paused and turned towards him. "Ferb, I really liked spending time with you today. I..." She looked into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He replied as he returned her gaze.

Gretchen looked at him, slightly bewildered. "Ferb! You sound like...you!"

"Yeah," Ferb gave a small smile."So I've been told."

Gretchen returned the smile. She then closed her eyes tight and faced the ground. "Is something wrong?" Ferb asked with concern as he reached a tentative hand towards her. When Gretchen opened her eyes a couple of tears started to fall.

"It wasn't real was it?" She said sadly. "You never...wanted to spend time with me."

Ferb placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped away the tears. "Gretchen, I would love to spend time with you." He said then moved in closer and stopped. He started to move his head away when Gretchen's eyes went wide.

"What are you saying Ferb?"

Ferb looked deep into her blue eyes and said nothing.

"Ferb," Gretchen repeated, "What are you—?" Ferb never gave Gretchen the chance to finish her sentence.

"I may not be...Phineas," Ferb smiled. "But that doesn't mean I didn't want to do this." And he pulled her into a deep, slow kiss that blew their others away.

Gretchen's knees started to buckle and she clung onto Ferb to keep herself upright.

Ferb grabbed her by the waist and held her tight. She slowly allowed herself to relax into him. Ferb sighed—it didn't get better than this.

"Isabella!" Phineas tried to turn back towards her from watching Ferb and Gretchen. "It's me! I'm me again! I'm—!" But he realized that sometime while watching Ferb's conversation, Isabella had moved up closer behind him. Therefore, Phineas was quite surprised when he was cut off by running into Isabella's lips.

Phineas started to pull away in embarrassment, when Isabella grabbed him by the neck of his shirt. "Oh no you don't." She said forcefully, and initiated a proper kiss.

"Isabella!" Phineas cried as Isabella finally came up for air. "That was, I mean, that felt..."

"Amazing," Izzy sighed and looked into his eyes. "Absolutely amazing."

Phineas put his hand on the tree to help steady himself; his head was spinning. Isabella had to do the same. "Wow." They said in unison and looked over to their friends. Phineas just smiled and Isabella's jaw dropped. "Don't they need to breathe?" She asked.

Phineas looked serious for a moment. "I'll have to ask him about that."

"Don't you dare!"

Finally, Gretchen had to surface for air, much to Ferb's disappointment; he had apparently discovered how to breathe through his nose as they kissed. "That...was..." Gretchen didn't seem to be able to complete her sentence.

"It was this," Ferb wasted no time pulling her back into his embrace and kissed her again. Gretchen didn't protest.

"So, Phineas..." Isabella said cautiously.

Phineas turned around from watching his brother in interest. "Yes, Isabella? Oh. The..."

"The kiss," Isabella finished. "Did you...did you like it?' But Phineas cut her off by grabbing her hands and pulling her into him. Isabella wrapped her arms around Phineas' neck this time and his arms wound their way around her waist.

Candace was waiting impatiently for her mother to come back from running errands; she'd not looked into the back yard for almost ten minutes. When Linda came through the front door…

"MOM, Ferb and Phineas are in the back yard. They had a water fight! Bust them!" Candace called out.

"It's a hot summer day Candace. That just means I don't have to water the lawn." Linda replied.

Candace jumped up and down. "You don't understand! They were using _water balloon assault cannons_!" Candace started pulling her mother towards the back door and stopped at what she saw and started to close the curtains so her mother didn't see.

"What is it Candace?" Linda inquired.

"Nothing, it's nothing Mom. Just like always, everything is just fine."

Her biological brother was standing under the tree with the girl from across the street,with their arms gently wrapped around each other. Her other brother was standing off to the side of the yard a little with Isabella's friend. From what Candace could see they had all lost themselves in a deeply passionate kiss. _Aw, that's so sweet. My little brothers are growing up, some faster than others. The height difference is kinda cute though._

* * *

**A/N Cutie: Yup, that's the story. I honestly enjoyed messing around with it, and I hope Sabrina06 is willing to write more with me :) **

**And if you're mad because I haven't updated my other stories, don't blame this one. A few weeks ago, I found this sitting in Word. It wasn't planned, it just appeared. So I should be updating everything else soon.**

**Don't forget to review! That little review bluish box down there is sad and empty. Make it happy by filling it up with reviews.**

**Ciao!**

**Love, Cutie and Sabrina06**


End file.
